Mammon
|kanji = マンモン|rōmaji = Man Mon|alias = Prince of Greed Sixth Prince The Greedy Wolf}} Mammon (マンモン Man Mon) is known as the sixth Prince of Hell. He is portrayed as a wolf filled with greed so much that he stole everything from humans, but was never satisfied with his hoard. In reality, Mammon is a gruff young man whom secretly enjoys gardening and studying botany. Appearance In the olden days, Mammon appeared to be a giant wolf with golden fur with elongated fangs and huge black claws. A golden coin was in the middle of his forehead and his eyes were white. In the modern era, Mammon appears to be a lean and muscular young man with abnormally sharp canines. He has long red hair and red eyes along with tan skin. He is only seen wearing a formal black kimono with gray pants and wooden sandals. Personality It was said Mammon stole from any and all, collecting to his hoard. He would carelessly rob from cities and leave many without money or even the clothes on their backs. In the modern era, Mammon is a gruff man whom enjoys challenges. He answers to know accept for his father Doa Gelap, and cares for his youngest brother Belphegor. He is obsessed with defeating any strong opponent to make his father proud of him once he returns to Earth Land. He has a strange fascination for gardening and aspires to travel Earth Land to find rare kinds of flowers. Penelope Strauss manages to convince him to go after his goals and turn against his father. History Mammon was born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of greed at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Lucifer fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Greed: User can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Hoard: Increase a person's greed to the point where they begin to collect and hoard everything they can obtain. *** Spend: Increase a person's greed to make them buy whatever they can with whatever money they can find, even if it is not always their own. *** Obsess: This spell in which casted on a person will make them begin to obsess over whatever the user deems. This is proven powerful when this spell is used on Cane Alberona-Groh for him to increase his obsession with woman’s panties. *** Avarice: When casted upon the user, the user will use his inner greediness to become more powerful. The user becomes faster, more durable and the attacks triple in prowess. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet, once played alongside six others, will resurrect Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to Wolf’s Hoard? Mammon has Cane, Penelope, Luna, and Gale visit his dimension, which happens to be a botanical garden itself. Mammon takes interest in Luna due to her scent, much to Gale’s dismay, and becomes annoyed when his brothers visit him. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Greed